kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Operation: GALACSIA
Great Almighty Leaders Attempt Conqueration So Immortality Arises Operation: GALACSIA was the first story to Gamewizard2008's series, also known as the Galaxia Arc, and the first of the Benders' Dawn Saga. It was first published one day thumb|300px|right|Operation: GALACSIA Main Theme (Reach for the Stars)after his 16th birthday and he spent a good two months writing the rest. Operation: GALACSIA was a multi-crossover Action, Adventure, Friendship story that takes place 3 months after Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.. So far, Operation: GALACSIA has been the greatest and most popular story in Gamewizard's series, but he expects to change that when he posts Legend of the Eight Firstborn. Operation: GALACSIA was published on March 12, 2011, and was completed on May 24, 2011. A remake of Operation: GALACSIA is in the making, including action stages and some other new content. Summary In order to save the universe from adulthood, Nigel had to go on an adventure to find the Seven Star Pieces, which repair the Legendary Star Rod. As he ventured through the many different planets, he met new friends and faced fierce monsters with them. But during his journey, he's been debating whether or not leaving his friends and family (namely Rachel) was a good idea and was confused between what was right and wrong. Planet Flora - Broccoli Destruction Nigel's first world in the story was Planet Flora. Nigel meets his new friend, Ava, who kisses Nigel and allows him to understand the language of others she's kissed. They fly to Planet Flora to stop the Florans' shipment of broccoli from their mines. They encounter King Croacus in the Broccoli Mines and defeat him, destroying the mines in the process. It turned out, King Croacus was brainwashed by the Tallest, and he never wanted to be involved with them. They leave Flora as they retrieve the first of the Seven Stars. Nigel is then brought to Star Haven, where Dimentia introduces him to Jirachi, and tells the story of the Star Rod and the GKND's mission. Planet Secco - The Paranormal Ally The next day, an unknown kid is captured and brought to Planet Secco, and Nigel and Ava set off for the desert planet to rescue him. They rescue and meet Dib Membrane, who had come to Galaxia to capture an Irken called Zim. Dib joins them as they go in the Secco Ruins, and encounter Zim himself, as well as Secco's current conqueror, Tak. They defeat Zim and Tak, and take Tak's Brown Star. Planet Glacia - The Annoying Angel Their next mission brings them to Planet Glacia, in which the three are paired with a bratty, self-absorbed angel girl called Luvbi, who hails from Skypia. As they fly to Planet Glacia, Luvbi abandons them as the crew is ambushed and taken to the Irkens' Arena, where they are forced to do battle. They survive the brawl and continue to Planet Glacia, in which Luvbi leads the way, but goes too far ahead most of the time, not bothering to help. Eventually, Nigel yells at Luvbi in anger, and she becomes upset. Nigel goes to comfort her, and the two make up as they make it to the Ice Palace. They encounter the Ice King and defeat him, but his Light-blue Star is suddenly taken by Star Wolf. They fly back into space and do space combat with Star Wolf, defeating them and taking the Star. Planet Kateenia - The Shrunken Hero Next, the heroes venture to Planet Kateenia, where a crazy nerd has set up a fortress and is capturing Shrink Wisps, as well as the tiny alien inhabitants called Kateenians. As they venture forward, rescuing Kateenians, they suddenly find a Shrink Wisp, which Nigel absorbs and shrinks down to one inch tall. He is captured by Francis, thinking he's a Kateenian, and is locked in a cage in his fortress. Nigel is rescued by GKND Kateenian operative, Kweeb, and the two sneak through the fortress together to find Kweeb's hovercraft. As they fly away afterward, they bump into Ava's dress, and find that Nigel's friends had come their to save him. They trek the rest of the castle together, finding Francis and defeating him to claim his Star. Nigel is also restored to normal when the Shrink Wisp flies out of him. Planet Avalar - The Land of Fairytales Their next world was Planet Avalar, a land inhabited by dragons and mythical creatures. The planet is currently under attack by a monstrous dragon, controlled by the demon wizard, Ripto. The team teams up with a purple dragon called Spyro, who guides them across Avalar Valley, and through the Dragon's Lair. They defeat Ripto and his dragon, and claim his Star. Planet Aquaria - The Ecstatic Raccoon Dimentia sends everybody on vacation, and Nigel's team chooses to go to Planet Aquaria, the ocean planet. They find a strange raccoon girl being attacked by robot pirates, and they help defeat them. The girl reveals herself as Marine the Raccoon, and she tells them about a mysterious Star she discovered, but was taken by a giant squid. Marine brings them to her secret lab, where she has a submarine built. They take the submarine under the sea to the Underwater City, set up by the Irkens, where they make their way up Aquaria Tower and defeat the Squidlord. However, the Star is taken by Tak and pirate captain, Admiral Razorbeard. They fly after them and defeat Tak's BOOMS-DAY machine, retrieving the Star. Zim's Reform While all this happened, Zim was ordered (tricked) by the Tallest into going to Earth to capture Rachel McKenzie, Nigel's supposed "girlfriend." Zim manages to capture Rachel and brings her to The Massive, but they overhear the Tallest talking smack about Zim. Angered, Zim lets Rachel go and shows her how to get to GKND H.Q.. Rachel flies to the headquarters and meets Dimentia, who tries to trick Rachel into decommissioning herself, saying that Nigel was angry with her. Rachel almost believes her, and flies back to Earth, but is stopped by Luvbi, thinking she was Zim. When Luvbi learns who Rachel is, she brings her back to base, where Nigel has already returned. Reunion Nigel and Rachel finally meet up again, much to Dimentia's dismay. Rachel wants him to come back, but Nigel claims that he is needed there. They spend the day together, but Rachel eventually has to leave, returning to Earth in sadness. Nigel is upset as well, going to his room. Nightmare Land - The True History Nigel has a nightmare from the Nightmare King, telling him to come to Nightmare Land, as he's captured Nigel's cousin, Eva. Nigel goes to Nightmare Land by himself and infiltrates the Fear Factory. He finds Eva as she guides him to the Nightmare King, though Nigel suspects she's acting weird. Nigel soon discoveres it's not his cousin, and she reveals herself to be Katie, from Nigel's Utopia dream, and the two battle. Nigel defeats Katie by grabbing a Nega Wisp, a very dark, evil form of Wisp. Nigel passes through the Hall of Fear and encounters Nightmare King Darkrai, and the two battle in Nigel's memories. Nigel defeats him, but Darkrai ultimately reveals he isn't the evil one. He unveils the true story behind Dimentia, how she is using Jirachi's magic to stay immortal forever. Nigel feels guilty at leaving everyone behind to serve her, but Darkrai assures it's not too late. He gives Nigel the withered Galaxia Sword, while also revealing there's someone hidden under the Fountain of Dreams. Nigel leaves Nightmare Land, but is attacked by Star Wolf in their upgraded Wolfens. They battle, and Nigel's friends come to the rescue, and they defeat Star Wolf. Dimentia Confesses Nigel returns to Star Haven and finds a secret area below the Fountain of Dreams. His mother and father are chained to the wall, and his father says they never wanted Nigel to join GKND; Dimentia used clones of the two to trick them into going. He reveals that Dimentia wishes to awaken Zathura, and destroy the universe to make a new one where kids rule. Nigel later confronts Dimentia in the hallway, calling her on her lies, and Dimentia ultimately confesses. However, she knows no one will believe him, and Nigel begins to doubt that he could beat her in that case. But then, the mariachi band reveals that they implanted a camera in Nigel's clothes, to record his adventure. Nigel reveals that he has Dimentia's confession recorded, and wishes to show everybody. Planet Earth - The Irken Invasion The Almighty Tallest have scheduled a massive invasion against the Earth, using all their allies from the various planets, such as Ripto, Razorbeard, etc.. Nigel's team hears about it and immediately flies to Earth to assist the Kids Next Door with the Invasion. Nigel knows they're going after Rachel's Star Necklace, and Nigel is able to find her to retrieve it from her. Meanwhile, he shows his cousin, Numbuh 10, the tape with Dimentia's confession, and wants her to play it on Nightly News. Dimentia sees this and battles Eva on the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S.. Eva manages to kill Dimentia's Magiblot henchmen, and blocks Dimentia's spacebending chi before they are able to knock them over the edge. Ava's True Colors Rachel is captured by Star Wolf, who bring her to the Tallest, and Nigel entrusts the Star to Ava before flying after them, with Zim by his side. Ava shortly joins them, and delivers the REMAINING Star Pieces to the Tallest. She reveals she was the Tallests' spy, and was working for them to save her home planet. In the end, the Tallest betray Ava, and betray Star Wolf as well, locking them in the brig. Nigel and Rachel confess their feelings before they are able to escape, and they run to stop the Tallests' plan to use their Adultifyer Cannon. Rachel makes a speech to the Irken children, and is able to convince them to rebel against the Tallest. The Tallest activate their cannon, but it malfunctions as the ship begins to blow up, thanks to Zim hacking with it earlier. They escape The Massive, as Nigel, Rachel, and Zim battle the Tallest and their giant SIRbot. They defeat the Tallest and send them falling to Earth, as the Massive crashes into Father's Mansion. Father comes to yell angrily at Nigel, but the Tallest fall and knock him out. Subsequently, the Seven Stars reform to make the Star Rod, and Dimentia shows up. Dimentia Dethroned Dimentia wants to take the Star Rod, and take Jirachi back, but Nigel tells Jirachi not to go. Nigel wishes for a giant TV with KNN to show up, and Numbuh 10 appears onscreen with Dimentia's confession recorded. Jirachi refuses to help Dimentia anymore, and the Zathurian girl vows revenge as she leaves. Afterwards, the Tallest are taken away and eaten by Rattlesnake Jake. Zathura - The Final Battle Dimentia comes to KND Arctic Prison to steal the Star Rod from its vault. She enacts her plan to awaken the black hole, Zathura, encasing Jirachi in a machine to harness his power. She does a brief battle with the Kids Next Door, changing most of them into animals. Finally, Nigel, his alien friends, and Star Wolf fly together to GKND H.Q.. They invade the darkened H.Q., and Nigel eventually confronts Dimentia, but not before grabbing a bag from his room. Dimentia once again tries to tempt him into joining with her, but Nigel ultimately refuses. Dimentia attacks and overpowers Nigel, but he is rescued by Darkrai. Dimentia subdues Darkrai, and Nigel challenges Dimentia to battle. He uses his old, 2x4 weapons that he recovered from his room, and his weapons damage Dimentia for some reason. Their battle lasts a few minutes before Zathura grows larger. On Earth, Nigel's friends are cheering for him, and their positive energy brings Jirachi power. He uses his power to create the Golden Light Wisp, turning Nigel into his super form, Galaxia Nigel. Development Operation: GALACSIA's gameplay style mimicks that of the Ratchet & Clank series. Coincidentally, the Kids Next Door videogame from 2005 also took after Ratchet & Clank. It is a third-person shooter/platformer game, in which Nigel is given access to a variety of 20x40 weapons throughout the story, having to pay for each one using the currency "Bolts". Bolts are gained by defeating enemies, completing mini-games, or finding them in breakable objects. He is also able to buy upgrades for each weapon, and some weapons are required to solve puzzles throughout the story. There are also other sorts of 20x40 devices that are used for regular puzzle solving. The story has 9 total worlds, with each world having its own amount of action stages. In each stage, there are collectibles such as Green Stars, trapped children, and Skill Points. In each world, Nigel gains new abilities, and he is also met with a new partner. Partners can be controlled by a second person, making four people able to co-op, but if its single-player, the player can alternate between Nigel and his partners, and his partners are used to solve certain puzzles, and also help during combat. Each partner also has their own action stage in each world, and that stage can only be accessed by that partner. Nigel is also able to use Wisps, colorful alien beings that give Nigel a certain power. The Wisps originate from Sonic Colors, and the mechanics for Wisps take after Sonic Colors, with Yellow being Drill, or Cyan being Laser. The story also has two new Wisps, such as the Bright-pink Wisp, which shrinks Nigel down, and the Clear Wisp, which turns him invisible. As with partners, there are certain areas in each level that require the use of Wisps, and there are even accessible areas in previous levels when new Wisps are unlocked. The story also has star-shooter levels, and there's a star-shooter level before each world in the story. The mechanics take after those of the Star Fox series (as referenced in the story), such as locking onto enemies and shooting missiles, or launching bombs with "B". Some star-shooter levels also have collectibles that requires backtracking with partners. Reception Since its release, GALACSIA has been the biggest hit in Gamewizard's series, rivaled only by Legend of the Eight Firstborn. Collectibles GALACSIA has a few collectibles for the heroes to find along the way. The most important collectibles are the Green Stars. There are about 5 Green Stars in each act on the planets. Finding them all is required to unlock the Last Story. A secondary collectible is trapped children. In certain areas, children inhabitants of planets may be held hostage by other chains or cages. The heroes have to rescue a certain number in order to access other planets. Another rare collectible is Skill Points. Skill Points are achievements that can be gained through certain actions. The first Skill Point Nigel was able to gain in the story was "Yon Missileth Hurts Me So" by shooting Luvbi with the V.I.S.S.I.L.E. on Planet Glacia. List of Skill Points "That'll Shut You Up." - Destroy Nigel's alarm clock. "Supreme Leader Uno." - Sit on Dimentia's throne. "Ace Marksman." - Shoot 50 enemies with the S.H.O.O.T.E.R.. "Nothin' Yucky Around Here!" - Destroy all the broccoli trucks in the first act of Flora. "We Are A Team!" - Let Ava or any of your teammates defeat 3 enemies while you're poisoned by broccoli. "Eat Up." - Get the Tetramites to defeat 10 enemies in a level. "Not Today!" - Get caught by Tetramites and escape. "Childhood Traitor." - Hit the Fountain of Dreams with any explosive weapon. "I Am A Ninja." - Defeat 50 enemies with the N.I.N.S.T.A.R.. "...Shocking, Eh?" - Defeat 50 enemies with the Z.A.P.P.. "Bad Start." - Let Dib defeat Tak. "Yon Missileth Hurts Me So!" - Shoot Luvbi with the Visibomb on Planet Glacia. "Aren't You A Little Young For That?" - Stand under Ava's dress while in Shrink form. "Size Don't Matter!" - Defeat 50 enemies while on Shrink form. "Don't Eat Me." - Stand on a spoon in the cafeteria while in Shrink form. "You Seen Nothing." - Defeat 50 enemies while Invisible. "How Could You, Nigel?" - Attack Rachel. "Victory Party!" - Make all of your party members dance. "No Hard Feelings, Human." - Save Dib from enemies as Zim. Game Over Scenes "You mean we were worried about THAT?" - Tallest Red; beginning 1. "Heh... we worried for nothin'." - Tallest Red; beginning 2. "You darlings will make BEAUTIFUL trophies!" - King Croacus; during Croacus battle. "Ha! Meddlesome kids! You thought you could defeat me?" - Tak 1. "It's been nice knowing you, Zim." - Tak; during Skelbot fight. "Don't be afraid, Luvbi. I'll be gentle." - Ice King 1. "HEE hee hee hee!" - Ice King 2. "Hisss... dinner." - Rattlesnake Jake; Star Wolf battle. "Revenge is mine... baldy." - Wolf; Star Wolf 2. "Please forgive me, Ava." - Panther; Star Wolf 3. "Wow!! ''I defeated Numbuh One!!"'' - Francis 1. "Say cheeeese!" *flashes camera* - Francis 2. "Sigh... they're never as good in real life." - Francis 3. "Mmmm... I'm in the mood for dragon stew." - Ripto 1. "YOU LOSE, kids!" - Ripto 2. "I told you... ''I am the greatest!"'' - Ripto 3. "Arrr! Ay'll love havin' raccoon skin in my cabin!" - Razorbeard 1. "This'll teach ye not ta steal from pirates, kiddies!" - Razorbeard 2. "You kids shoulda stayed on your beach!" - Tak; BOOMSDAY battle. "So... you were a failure after all." - Darkrai 1. "You were supposed to save them..." - Darkrai 2. "I thought you could help me." - Darkrai 3. "Silly Kids Next Door! You've never seemed so ''smaaall!"'' - Tallest Purple; The Invasion. "This doesn't surprise me. We always knew adults were better." - Tallest Red; Invasion 2. "Your planet is DOOMED, Nigel Uno." - Tallest Red; Invasion 3. "Stay out of my business, Reporter." - Dimentia; Eva vs. Dimentia. "I can't have you getting in my way." - Dimentia; Eva vs. Dimentia 2. "You shouldn't have betrayed me, Uno." - Dimentia 1. "More eternal youthhood for me." - Dimenta 2. "It's too bad, Nigel... you would've loved it." - Dimentia 3. "THE UNIVERSE IS MIIINE!" - Nega Dimentia. Worlds World 1 Planet Flora. Partner: Ava. Boss: King Croacus. World 2 Planet Secco. Partner: Dib Membrane. Boss: Skelbot. World 3 Planet Glacia. Partner: Luvbi. 1st boss: Icipede. 2nd boss: Star Wolf. World 4 Planet Kateenia. Partner: Kweeb. Boss: Francis. World 5 Planet Avalar. Partner: Spyro the Dragon. Boss: Dodongo Dragon. World 6 Planet Aquaria. Partner: Marine the Raccoon. 1st boss: Squidlord. 2nd boss: The BOOMSDAY. World 7 Nightmare Land. Partner: None. 1st boss: Nightmare King Darkrai. 2nd boss: Star Wolf mk II. World 8 Planet Earth. Partner: Zim. Boss: The Almighty Tallest. World 9 Zathura. Partner: The Nightmare King. Boss: Dimentia. Characters *'Nigel Uno' - Main protagonist; had to go on a galactic adventure to retrieve the Seven Stars, and was Dimentia's new favorite operative. Eventually, he put a stop to Dimentia's plans. *Ava - Nigel's first partner; accompanied him through almost the whole journey. Was secretly a spy for the Tallest. *Dib Membrane - paranormal expert who chases Zim into space, eventually meeting Nigel and Ava and joining their squad. *Luvbi - Nimbi girl who is paired with Nigel's team for Glacia, and later the rest of the story. Starts off selfish and unhelpful before she learns to be nicer. *Kweeb - a tiny alien from Kateenia. He helps Nigel escape from Francis and later joins his group. He also has a crush on Ava. *Spyro the Dragon - purple dragon from Planet Avalar. Joins Nigel's team as they arrive to Avalar. *Marine the Raccoon - a raccoon girl found on Aquaria, who joins Nigel's group as they search for Aquaria's Star. *Katie *Rachel T. McKenzie *Zim - an Irken invader hated by the Tallests. Zim tries to capture Numbuh One to prove himself to the Tallest. Eventually betrays them. *Tak - an Irken invader, one of the Tallests' favorites. She was conqueror of Planet Secco before being beaten by the GKND. She later went to Aquaria. *The Almighty Tallest (Red and Purple) - secondary antagonists; rulers of Planet Irk who led the Irkens in the war against childhood. They were defeated by Zim and Nigel Uno. *Dimentia - Main antagonist; Supreme Leader of GKND, who wanted to destroy the universe and remake one where kids rule. Was ultimately stopped by Nigel Uno. *Magiblots - Dimentia's henchmen. They accompany her almost anywhere. They were defeated by Eva Roberts. *Orbot & Cubot - the Tallests' henchmen. Used mostly for comedic relief. *Consuela - the Tallests' maid. Used for comedic relief. *Francis Powalski - nerdy fanboy who bought a castle from the Tallest on Planet Kateenia. Captured Kateenians and Shrink Wisps for the Tallest. *Star Wolf Team - hired bounty hunters by the Tallest, to stop Numbuh One and his friends. They were betrayed by the Tallest later, so Star Wolf allied their selves with the GKND. *D'andre LeRhyme - minor antagonist who attacked Gallagher Elementary to steal kids' music devices. Sector V battles him, but they lose. He is later captured by Sector W. *Hoagie Gilligan - member of Sector V. He and his friends are upset over Numbuh One's leave. Hoagie's inventions were a key factor for Nigel in stopping Dimentia. *Kuki Sanban - member of Sector V. She and her friends were upset over Numbuh One's leave. *Wallabee Beatles - member of Sector V, depressed over Numbuh One's leave. He seemed the most doubtful that Nigel's remembered them. *Abigail Lincoln *Fanny Fulbright *Patton Drilovsky *Harvey McKenzie - is secretly upset over Numbuh One's leave. He tries to tell his sister to stay positive that Nigel's not angry at her. *Sonya Dickson - tries to comfort Harvey when seeing he looks upset. *Lee Harper *Paddy Fulbright *Chad Dickson - is captured by Dimentia for trying to warn Nigel's parents of her return. *Maurice - was captured alongside Chad. *Star Spirits *Darkrai I - former ruler of Nightmare Land, who aided in the recreation of Planet Wisp. His power led to the creation of the Irkens. *Darkrai II - new ruler of Nightmare Land, and ex-boyfriend of Dimentia. Had to repay a debt to the universe for his father's actions. He gave several nightmares to Numbuh One, hinting Dimentia's future plans. *Customer Service *Numbuh Infinity *Numbuh 74.239 *Eva Roberts *Kade Jackson List of Weapons S.H.O.O.T.E.R. - 'Simple Hunting Offensive Often Terrorizes Enemies Regularly '''B.O.O.M.E.R. -' Bombs Obviously Oppose Many Enemies Regularly 'Z.A.P.P. -' Zapping Attacker Paralyzes Pests 'V.I.S.S.I.LE.-' Vision Intelligent Seeker Soars Into Lounging Enemies 'A.B.S.O.R.B.O. - '''Absorbs Benign Substances Often Reaching Better Objectives '''M.A.G.N.E.B.O.O.T.S. -' Magnetically Armored Gear Niftily Enables Bearer Over Opposable Titanium Surfaces 'M.I.C.R.O.B.E. - '''Microscopic Intelligent Comrades Really Offer Best Efficiencies '''N.I.N.S.T.A.R. -' Ninja Item Niftily Slices Terrorizing Attackers Readily '''C.A.T.I.F.I.E.R. '-' Causes All Targets Immediate Felinization Imminently Ensuring Recognition Locations *'Planet Wisp/Planet Irk' *'Star Haven' *'GKND H.Q'/Dark GKND H.Q. *'Dimentia's Throne' *'Gallagher Elementary' *'Sector V Treehouse' *'Sector L Treehouse' *'Sector W Treehouse' *'Planet Flora - Floran Forest' *'Floro Broccoli Mines' *'Planet Secco - Secco's Sandland' *'The Wild Sandy Yonder' *'Secco Ruins' *'Planet Glacia' *'Ice Palace' *'Planet Kateenia' *'Fort Francis' *'Planet Avalar' *'Dragon's Lair' *'Planet Aquaria' *'Underwater City' *'Tak's Airfleet' *'Nightmare Land' *'Fear Factory' *'Hall of Fear' *'Nightmare King's Throne' *'The Massive' *'Zathura' Pairings 1/362 10/11.0 3/4 83/84 86/60 Ava/Kweeb Dimentia/Nightmare King Harvey/Luvbi Lizzie/Herbie. Voicing Cast *'Benjamin Diskin '''as Nigel Uno and Hoagie Gilligan *'Lauren Tom''' as Kuki Sanban *'Dee Bradley Baker' as Wallabee Beatles *'Cree Summer '''as Abigail Lincoln *'Rachel MacFarlane''' as Rachel T. McKenzie *Jennifer Hale as Fanny Fulbright and Luvbi *'Matt Levin' as Patton Drilovsky *'Tara Strong '''as Ava, Eva Roberts, Harvey McKenzie, Katie, and Marine the Raccoon *'Rickey Collins''' as Kade Jackson and Kweeb *'Grey DeLisle' as Lizzie Devine *'Janice Kawaye '''as Sonya Dickson and Lee Harper *'Akiko Koumoto''' as Dimentia *'Richard Steven Horvitz' as Zim *'Tom Kenny' as Spyro the Dragon *'Billy West' as Herbie MayHence and Francis Powalski *'Bill Rogers' as Darkrai II *'Dan Green' as Customer Service *'Wally Wingert' as Tallest Red *'Kevin McDonald' as Tallest Purple Scrapped Ideas *Planet Yokus for World 5. *Enormo as the Planet Kateenia boss. *Outer Limits for World 5. *Zim wanting to join the GKND at the beginning of story, having already learned the Tallest don't like him. *Ava, Dib, Kweeb, and Zim are Nigel's only partners. *Tallest kidnap Rachel before she escapes Massive. *Crystal King and Bonechill as Planet Glacia boss. *Jirachi being Supreme Leader and Dimentia being his second in command. *Jirachi being main villain. *Dimentia recruiting the child villains. *Dimentia's ex-boyfriend being Grim. Trivia In the original version of GALACSIA, Kweeb was killed by Dimentia, then brought back to life by the Star Spirits. This fact was erased, and Kweeb remained alive the whole journey. Category:Stories Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages